


Watching People Fall In Love

by enidrheeownsme



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Canon Compliant, Carl Grimes Lives, Cute, Daryl Dixon's daughter, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gen, One-Eyed Carl Grimes, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, People Watching, Slice of Life, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29972604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enidrheeownsme/pseuds/enidrheeownsme
Summary: fluffy moments between my oc Cassie and Carl at the fair :)
Relationships: Alden/Enid (Walking Dead), Carl Grimes & Judith Grimes, Carl Grimes/Original Female Character(s), Carol Peletier & Original Female Character(s), Ezekiel/Carol Peletier, Henry/Lydia (Walking Dead: Kingdom), Judith Grimes & Michonne, Judith Grimes & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Watching People Fall In Love

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing for my oc, Cassie. For a bit of background, she is Daryl's daughter (i know, cliché) and she has two brothers, one is dead. any other questions can be commented!!

“Jump!” Cassie teased as she held the hat above the girl’s head. One of the many perks of being taller than Judith was teasing her, Cassie thought. Judith would have to disagree.  
Judith jumped up as high as she could to try to reach the hat Cassie was holding above her head. Cassie only raised it higher. Despite Judith’s effort, she knew she couldn’t reach.  
“What happened to me being too tall,” Judith grumbled as she finally stopped jumping. She recalled that Cassie herself had told her that Judith was growing too fast and would soon be as tall as her.  
Cassie still didn’t let up on the hat, keeping it up high. “Exactly, you grow anymore, and I won’t be able to do this.”  
The two had traveled from Alexandria together, along with Michonne and a few others. They had been playing and laughing the whole way, now that they are here, Cassie is teasing. Judith grumbled something else under her breath, Cassie wasn’t too worried about it.  
“Fine, I’ll just go hang out with mom,” Judith began to stomp off in defeat, but ultimately stopped in her tracks, staring behind Cassie. At first her eyes were wide, and her mouth hung open, but that expression quickly faded into a sly smirk.  
Cassie felt the hat being pulled from her soft grip, and as she whipped around to see who had sabotaged her teasing, she came face-to-chest with Carl.  
“Oh,” Cassie whispered almost bitterly, a smile on her lips evidently. Carl smirked and parroted her ‘oh’ more sarcastically than she had. He quickly placed the hat on Judith’s head and the girl ran off.  
“You ruined the fun,” Cassie took her turn to grumble into Carl’s chest as he enveloped her into a hug.  
“I thought you’d be more excited to see me.”  
Carl had been in hilltop for two weeks, the last time she’d seen him was the day he left except for today. The Fair hosted at the Kingdom brought them together again, yet Carl would’ve come back home sooner than later anyways.  
“I saw you earlier,” she tried to smart.  
“That doesn’t count,” Carl countered.  
Cassie could agree, she supposed. She had hugged him tightly, kissed him quickly, and then chased after Judith. Those two were close as ever, seemingly getting even closer after Carl’s short absence.  
Instead of telling him that she agreed with him, she just kissed his lips again. Longer and slower than the time earlier that day. Cassie felt Carl smile into the kiss, and she broke away to see said smile. When she did, she let the corners of her mouth twitch up into one herself. She raised a hand to ruffle his shaggy hair and then they began walking down the path they were standing in the middle of.  
People waved at them, of course they waved back. It was all really nice feeling, especially for Cassie. Carl had his arm wrapped lazily around her as they walked no where in particular. They would end up getting called over by someone or find someone doing something interesting enough to start a conversation.  
Enid and Alden stood talking next to a table, the table cover in their hands. They seemed to busy talking to each other - flirting with each other - to actually put it up. Cassie smiled at them as she and Carl continued their little walk. It was cute.  
Michonne and Judith sat at a table with Nabila, icing a few cupcakes. Judith caught Cassie’s eye and smirked challengingly at her, then tipped the hat as if to show her that she won that round. Michonne looked up next and smiled at the pair, and then they were walking again.  
Unsurprisingly, the person to stop them was Carol. Cassie nor Carl had caught up with the woman yet. She stood in front of them now with a warm smile, her long hair cascading down her shoulder in a low ponytail. Upon seeing it, Cassie subconsciously smoothed her higher ponytail before offering the smile back.  
“It’s so nice to see you guys here, I’m glad Michonne came around,” Carol said warmly, matching Cassie’s movements now to hug her. Carl just smiled wider at the woman as she hugged Cassie.  
“Me too, I missed seeing you guys,” Cassie whispered next to Carol’s ear.  
When they finally pulled away from the hug, Carol held her at arm’s length to look her over. She didn’t say anything, just smiled again before patting her cheek and walking past them.  
Cassie didn’t think much of it, as it wasn’t too out of the ordinary. Carl wrapped his arm back around the girl and they started walking again.  
“It’s been a while since life felt this normal,” she said breathily. Carl nodded his head in agreement. She then pointed discreetly at two teens sitting in the shadows, seemingly also trying to be discreet. The two teens none other than Henry and Lydia. The two kissed and then laughed like awkward school children. Cassie then laughed shortly, not looking away from the young couple.  
“They’re like us,” Carl smiled. “Yeah, pretty much.” Cassie didn’t hate that she agreed with almost everything Carl said, but if she said ‘yeah, pretty much’ every time he ever said anything, she’d be annoyed with herself.  
“And Enid and Alden,” Cassie breathed as she looked behind her shoulder. The two were a bit of a distance away, but they could be seen if you knew where you were looking.  
“Yeah, I saw,” Carl replied sweetly.  
“I like watching people fall in love, it’s sweet.”  
Carl only nodded, he had watched his father fall in love with Michonne, and he knew that everyone in this group had seen him fall in love with Cassie.  
“I love you,” Carl whispered after a moment of comfortable silence.  
Cassie didn’t miss a beat as she said it back, it was second nature to her. The words stumbled out of her mouth before she even realized, not that she was complaining.

**Author's Note:**

> PLZ LEAVE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM I LITERALLY NEVER WRITE !!


End file.
